This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. We crystallized the ArgR with DNA operator initially. The crystals diffracted Very anisotropically, and we optimized the DNA ends to achieve better data quality. The purpose of this trip was to test which DNA ends produced better diffracting crystals.